Swap Shock!
by Agent Silver
Summary: After being electroshocked from fighting in a thunderstorm, Otto and Peter switched lives! What would happen next? Chaos, of course!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Ladies and germs! Ahem. That's all I can say. For now. Read on dudes!

* * *

_Swap shock!_

Chapter 1: Sh-shockin' around

It was raining and thundering in the city of New York while they were fighting. Flashes were seen through the sky, and the rain soaking the city. Doctor Octopus has just robbed the bank (for some reason even I don't even know). Spider-man jumped in to stop him, and they pulled their little rumble up upon the skies, where it wasn't actually a good battlefield to fight in, seeing that they're electricity conductors.

Otto sneezed; having a battle against Spider-man out above the city in a trenchcoat and being soaked in the rain is not a good idea at all. _I could've picked a sunny, beautiful day to rob the bank_, he thought angrily, _but nooo! I had to pick this day! Bloody meteorologists, never trust them in a good mood!_

**Father!** His actuators took notice while attacking and blocking Spider-man's attacks. **Are you catching a cold?**

_I'm fine!_ He snapped back at them. _Just pay attention to the task at hand._

Spider-man noticed and chuckled, jumping backwards into a lighting rod.

"Hey, doc," Spidey said, "let's call it a day before the storm gets worst. Why won't you drop off the moneybags back at the bank for today and rob it later on?"

"As the matter of fact I will," Otto replied, surprised that he actually agreed. The actuators took their glances off of Peter and started nagging at Otto.

**Excuse me!**

**We are not putting the money back after all that trouble!**

_Well,_ Otto protested, _I want to go home! It is cold, and wet, and Spider-man looks like he is unwilling to let me get away with this tons of cash!_

Otto sneezed again, this time even worst than before.

"Gee doc," Spidey scratched the back of his neck, "that was pretty bad! You sure you don't need help or anything? I could find you a warm place or something...you look like you're developing a cold!" He didn't even sound sarcastic or in a smart alecky way.

The good doctor was taken aback of Peter's kindness and offer after just fighting him. "Um, thanks for the offering Parker but, no thanks."

Otto looked once again at where Spider-man landed. Is the young college student thinking clearly today? Standing on a lighting rod on a thunder storm?

"But uh, you might wanna think twice of where you're standing on...?"

Spider-man looked down; his eyes grew big, even when he's wearing his mask.

"Shit!" He yelped, before jumping upwards.

Otto could've laughed, but it happened. It just happened.

A flash of lighting was seen above them, and Otto's curly-turned-wet hair began sticking up. Peter could've laughed too but...

_**BOOM!**_

Both super beings felt a powerful charge all over their body, they felt paralyzed for the minute. Otto could see yellow light just right in front of him, and he felt his brain's being fried. He wanted to scream, but couldn't. The charge was abit too much.

_I've, I've felt this before!_ He screamed in his thoughts.

His actuators were screaming uncontrollably, driving Otto insane. They seem to feel unimaginable pain, but how does machines feel anyway?

It was too much for Peter as well. He even managed to scream, his muscles getting tenser by the minute. His whole body hurts, a pain that is no other. He was sure Otto felt it too, hell, the doc's felt it about 3 times already, now included.

To put things in a nutshell, both super beings were being electrocuted.

"AAAHHHH!" Peter tried to contain his head. He fell backwards on the sides of the state empire building.

Otto grabbed his head as an act of trying to get the voices and the electricity off his brain. He too fell, but was falling to the ground below. His electricity seems to stop though, but he was still paralyzed.

"OTTO! AHH!" Peter screamed, lying down, shooting out a webline after the ex-doctor. He didn't want the guy to die, you know?

He caught Otto (thank God), who was swung right into the building's windows. The poor human octopus embraced for the world full of pain.

CLASH!

Lots of screams from inside the building. Peter felt relaxed once more; he wasn't into electroshock anymore. He was surprised he was still alive, but maybe because his spandex suit was made of rubber. But was Otto lucky?

The human spider weakly stood up, and crawled slowly down to the broken window, where Otto crashed.

"Octavius!" Peter weakly yelled out, jumping into the building. He tried to avoid the broken glass and debris.

Ock stood up slowly, brushing the debris off his coat. "I'm here, honey," Otto answered, jokingly. His actuators were in the floor, but they'll recover.

Peter saw the office building room (he was in) empty, so he took off his mask to breathe. He flopped back down on an office chair. "Ha ha, what a rush!" Peter held onto his heart, "I thought I was gonna die back there! How come you treat it was nothin'?"

"Hey, it's my third time," Otto answered, rubbing his temples, "but it isn't a cake. My brain was frying, and I got metal attached to my back! That wasn't a massage back there!"

Then, Otto sneezed louder than before.

"Poor Doc!" Peter laughed, "your nose is red!"

"Yes, yes, I know! I got a cold, I had my brain fried, and ahhh, I'm getting this irksome headache!" Otto placed a hand on his forehead.

"Yeah, me too!" Peter placed his hand on his forehead too. "I'm getting kinda tired. You going home?"

"Yup. I had my fun for the day." Both rivals/friends approached the broken window, when then they heard a clash of thunder. "I think I've developed a thunder-phobia. You taking the elevator?" Otto looked at shock-struck Peter with a wide face.

"I call dibs!" Peter called out, putting back his mask on and Otto hiding the fully recovered tentacles underneath his coat.

"Let's go!" Otto raced.

"Hey, what about the money you're gonna bring back?" Spider-man asked, running towards the elevator.

"Ha, leave it," Otto shugged it off, "the cops would find it eventually."

* * *

"Peter! Where have you been!" An angry Mary Jane stood up from her recliner, running up to a soaked up Spider-man. "I heard on the news, you were out there fighting in the rain and got electrocuted!" 

"Gee Mary Jane, the usual!" Peter tried to calm her, "besides, were you watching the Daily Bugle? You know how they were, always detailing our fights." He felt drowsy.

"Peter, are you alright? You don't feel well...you look sick..." Mary Jane began feeling his forehead.

Peter removed her hand, and swung her around, getting more closer. He recovered from his tiredness real quick.

"Naw, I was thinking of what we could do tonight..." He purred, shaking his eye brows up and down, "...in bed?"

Mary Jane giggled. "Sure! After a shower!"

Both stood back up. "I'll shower, you get in those new robes I brought you for your birthday. Don't be late." Peter ran right into the bedroom, tossing off his wet spidey suit.

"Like the way you're always late?" Mary Jane teased.

"Ha ha, very funny."

* * *

"Achoo!" 

**Father, we're getting a new place!**

"Forget it. You guys attract too much attention. I can't live anywhere without you guys trashing the place when I'm trying to sleep! A'choo!"

While Peter's home was Mary Jane's comfy apartment, Otto home was a dreary warehouse, where there were there a lot of holes in the ceiling for rain to fall unto and only a few rags and sacks of hay as a bed. Not a good living condition for a person with a cold.

**We promise we wouldn't make noises!**

**What do you mean we make too much noise?**

**Your health is more important than anything else. Our desire to break things will not come first before your much needed health!**

"I said NO!" Otto huddled up in a corner, his wet trenchcoat as a pillow, a homeless hoodlum's sweat as a shirt, and a bunch of rags as a blanket. He shuddered. "Achoo!"

**Father! If you do not act now, you could die!**

Otto was silent; he didn't care. That was a statement he couldn't talk back about, or at least he couldn't find the words for it. Death sounded like a glorious idea, to die and be back with Rosie again...

Otto shook his head. Clearly, his dead wife wouldn't like for him to die on purpose, but there was nothing he could do about his cold right now. He'll get some Tylenol in the morning from the nearby drugstore.

"Good night." Those were the last words he spoke before he drifted in sleep...

* * *

Both Otto and Peter had something in common that night. They both had a good dream. 

Otto dreamed about Rosie, and how everything that happened to him did not happen. He dreamt that he was still in bed with her, either reading classic stories together or poetry. He was living in a large home, right outside of New York City. Peter and Curtis, oddly, were his next door neighbors in their own large homes. Peter was like a second best friend to Otto, next to Curtis. He was happy, and married to his girlfriend, and had three children. Otto had four.

Peter's dream was different, but similar. It was kinda like a what-if dream like Otto's. He was living happily in a home he owned (no more landowners!), married to MJ. Aunt May was there. Otto, without the tentacles, was there, and so was Rosie, like a close family friend. Harry was still his best friend. Uncle Ben was alive too, and even Norman, and he wasn't insane or anything. Stress wasn't part of that happy family, nor tragedy, nor sadness. They were so...happy.

Both men wanted it to stay forever. But it only was a dream...

* * *

Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Wow. This fic has potential, no? I had so much fun with the idea, that I'm nice enough to give you folks another chappie! I also realized at first, I put in instead of humor/action adventure, was _horror/action adventure._ I went and fixed that rrriiiight away!

**Ottea****Octavius**-- Here ya go!

**KitKat514**-- Whoa. That _is_ freaky! I did just the right timing, and, y'know. Wow. lol. Enjoy the second chappie!

**Bakudon**-- naw. I shoot out good ideas whenever a fun or angst idea pops in my head. Like for 'SM is dead', I was reading my ultimate encyclopedia ofSpider-man or whatever, and I read that Kraven the Hunter 'killed' Spidey...and I tried to fit Otto in the whole idea and wha-la!

**C. _D_.** **Anders** and **LordLanceahlot**--- Here ya go! I'm thinkin' its too soon though...never mind. Be prepared for some serious torture in the future chappies!

**Everyone else:** Happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2: Otto-Peter or Peter-Otto?Otto woke up to an aroma of roses. Roses? Rosie? He remembered she'd always put on rose oil perfume...and then, Otto felt all warm and comfortable. He doesn't even feel that cold he had last night... 

Was it all a dream? The fusion reaction's failure and Peter being Spider-man and all? Even Rosie's death...has it all been a dream? Could he still be there that same morning, in bed with his lovely wife, the morning of the presentation, his dreams warning him of what might happen?

Everything felt...warm this morning. He haven't felt that in a long, long time. No, the whole nightmarish pier thing, that was reality. This is a dream, this warmth...is a cruel, cruel dream...

"Peter?" A girl's voice? So familiar...could it be? His name isn't Peter. Who's Peter? Peter...Parker?

Otto opened his eyes. His muscles tense. He didn't remember having such sharp muscles. He remembered the actuators in his stomach...what is going on? Who's bedroom is this? It isn't his...

Otto looked at his fingers. They're so small, so...pale and Caucasian-like. His hands were bigger, but this one is a lot smaller. It isn't his...

Otto panicked and felt his hair. Where's the curls? They're...blonde? Brownish Blonde? Where did the come from? It isn't his...!

"Peter...? Honey...you're awake?" The girl spoke again. Otto's heart raced; who is that girl? Otto was afraid of finding out...

He turned around...

"AGGGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Peter woke up to a drowsy morning. His eyes were still closed. 

"MJ?" He whispered. He felt awful, his back's hurting, something's in his stomach, his head is stinging like hell, his nose feel all...drippy...

_What in the world?_Peter opened his eyes immediately--- how bad did nightmarish dream turned out to be!

He's in a pier, and its dark, wet, and cold...

_Where am I?_

Peter stared at the rags, which covered him. Where did this come from? Where is MJ? Where is he? Was he kidnapped? Is Mary Jane okay? Peter's back been hurting like hell. His bed was made out of...hay? _What the--!_

**Father? You're awake?**

_WTF!_ Voices...in his head!

**Can we go to the drugstore to get some Tylenol now? You look awful!**

**That sleep did not do you any good!**

"Oh--"

Peter felt his forehead...it was tingling like mad! Snake things...metal snake things...familiar metal snake things were hovering above him, like monsters...

This isn't his at all...

"My--"

This is too bad to be true. It can't be true. It isn't possible! Can it? Peter felt his hands, then the curly hair, then the mouth, the eyes, then he removed the rags. He stood up, feeling his face again...seeing the blackish brown trenchcoat, moving to a crack in the floor where water was to see his reflection and---

"GOD!"

* * *

Mary Jane was surprised. "Peter?" she asked, "why were you screaming?" 

Otto tried to keep from panicking, but his breath and heart kept pumping madly.

_Okay Otto_, he thought, _keep your cool. Everything's going to be alright. It is just a dream._

"Peter, are you okay? Are you feeling well?" That girl! That's Parker's girlfriend! Aha! He's moved to the bedroom stage!

_She thinks I'm Peter_, he thought. _My god...that isn't true..._

"Answer me Peter!" The girl was concerned. Hell, she'd better be, because this isn't her boyfriend right now!

_Relax Otto...only a dream. Only a dream. Only a dream._

"Um..." Otto tried to keep it up. Well, best to play along... "I had a nightmare. That's all. A nightmare. I'm fine..."

Then his stomach growled. Loudly.

Otto would've sighed in relief! Thank you stomach! Thank you, thank you! A perfect timing!

"Oh Peter, I forgotten! You haven't eaten anything all night yesterday! I'll make you breakfast right now." The girl stood up.

Otto blushed to a purpleish color. Oh My God! She is...just naked! Otto gulped big time...seeing Peter's girlfriend naked was not a good idea of a good time! (Though she does have a good body though)

Mary Jane put on that blue robe Peter brought her. "I'll make your favorites," she smiled before walking out, "Waffles!" She left the room.

Otto stood up, wide eyed. It's only a dream. It's only a dream. It'll go away. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!

There was a mirror by the closet. Otto feared of what would happen next...but against his will, he approached the mirror to see his reflection.

There it is. Right from memory. It is that brilliant but lazy but hero, that same blue-eyed youngster who used to be (and possibly still) a big fan of his. It was Peter. Peter Benjamin Parker. In the flesh.

And that is who he is.

The phone rang.

* * *

Peter ran. And he ran as fast as he could in this little familiar body. How the HELL did he end up in Otto Octavius's body! What is going on here! 

"No! No! No!" Peter screamed through the city. The actuators were confused.

**Father? What is wrong? Is it another nightmare?**

When Peter's screaming through the city in Otto Octavius's body, with the tentacles out and visible, everyone nearby screamed and ran like hell. But Peter didn't care; he only had one thing in his mind: and that is to see if his body was still alive.

Luckily, there were 75 cents in this coat's pocket, so he's able to find the nearest payphone to call MJ's house...

But MJ answered it.

* * *

"Hello?" Otto could hear the girl from outside the bedroom. He blushed again, reminded of you-know-what.

* * *

MJ! Thank god it's her! But...is his body okay? 

"Um..." Peter didn't know what to say...since his voice was different, Mary Jane wouldn't recognize none other than Otto Octavius's voice...Peter 'ahemed' to clear his voice.

"I need to speak to...Peter Parker? From the Daily Bugle." Good Excuse!

* * *

The girl poked her head through the door, glancing at a dumbstruck Otto-Peter. 

"Sweety Petey!" _Sweety Petey?_ "Someone wants to speak to you in the phone!" Mary Jane gave him the cordless phone. Otto-Peter took it.

"I'll leave you be, Tiger!" And she left.

Otto's fingers were trembling. What could he say? Could he say this next person has the wrong number? He doesn't know what to do...but Otto did the most unthinkable thing---

* * *

"Hello?" 

_Oh, thank you God! Thank you, thank you!_ Sweet Mary mother of God in heaven, it is his sweet voice again! That taste of familiarity proves that he is still alive! But who is in his body if Peter was in Otto's?

"Otto?" Peter chirped. "Otto Octavius?"

"Wha? Who is this! Parker, is that you! Why do I hear my voice when I'm speakin' in your voice?"

_Oh good! That's where Otto went,_ Peter thought. He sighed in relief.

**Huh?** The actuators were confused.

**Why do we hear father's voice by the mouth, but we do not recognize his voice in his thoughts?**

**Who are you? What did you do to father!**

Oh God, he hate these headaches...so this is what made Otto crazy? You're kiddin', Spider-man would turn crazy in an instant!

**Why did you call Parker?**

**Is father on the other line?**

**Ooh! Ooh! I wanna speak to him! I like Peter, he's so cool!**

**No, you dolt! That is father...on the other line!**

**WTF!**

"Watch your mouth, all four of you or whatever!" Peter paused. Did he just nagged at four mechanical actuators?

"What did you say Peter?" Otto asked.

"It's the arms...I didn't realize they're so annoying, talking all the time in my head!"

"Uh huh, now I tell ya! See? See? I wasn't a maniac, if only I didn't have those freakin' voices in my head! I tried to tell you, but noooo! Nobody would listen to me!"

Both men entered a pause and a long silence. Peter-Otto couldn't help but think about Mary Jane, about her safety.

"Did you hurt her?"

"What?" Otto-Peter was confused.

"Did you hurt MJ!"

"Peter, that is the last thing on my mind right now, okay? The thing you really should think about is this: HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!" Otto was so loud, Peter had to take the receiver from his ear.

"Okay, okay! Calm down doc," Peter chuckled. So, MJ's safe. Heh, what was Peter thinking about, Otto hurting MJ? That's not going to ever happen!

"No, no, I'm serious Peter, this is not right, not logical at all."

Peter-Otto let out a big sneeze. He'd almost forgotten, Otto had a cold. Now, since he was in Otto's body, _he_ has the cold.

"Don't tell me," Otto laughed, "you got my cold."

"Like Hell I do! You owe me, 'cuz now_ I'm_ suffering."

"I owe you squat. But what I need you to do is shoplift some Tylenol at Walgreens for me."

Peter protested. "Uh, do you remember my super hero policy? That I don't steal, like the way you do!"

"Hey, you're in my body, you can steal candy from a baby for all I care! The last thing I—no, we—need is one of us getting sick and dead, both stuck in the wrong bodies! You need to take care of my body, and I'll take care of yours. I promise. Do you?"

Peter smiled. Of all the guys in the world, good thing that he was fortunate enough to switch with this man.

"Okay. I will. But Otto, what do you think caused this 'switch' anyway?"

Otto thought for a minute, then shugged. "I don't really know...but...unless from last night..."

"The electric shock!" Peter gasped.

"No shit!" Otto gasped, covering his forehead.

"You really think so? That electricity could really do that?"

"No one has ever survived a direct electric shock Peter!" Otto forced laughed, "and you, of all the people, a young science college student, should know better!"

"Humpt."

"But Peter, I want you to go and steal some cold medicine, take some, and come over here, wherever this place is. We need to discuss things, we need to try and get our body back, you understand?" Otto-Peter's voice was serious, a tone Peter wouldn't use when he was in his body.

"Oh alright. I hope God have some mercy on me, he he..."

But before Peter could hang up, "Oh, and Peter."

"What?"

"I didn't know you love waffles! Me too! Do you like the kind with blue berries in 'em?"

"Yep! MJ's makin' that for breakfast? 'Cause, she makes the best waffles a man to like...uh, why are we talking about this?"

"Oh, right." But, before Peter could hang up again:

"Oh, and Peter."

"WHAAAAT!"

"I can't believe you went up to the sex stage already! Why didn't marry her first? Ever heard of STDs?"

Peter blushed. Oh my god...

"Aha! So you did touch her!"

"No, or rather, she touched me! I was lying there, not a morning person, and then suddenly, I lie there, seeing your girlfriend naked? Tch. Tch. That was the worst nightmar—"

Peter-Otto, with a red angry face, hung up.

* * *

lol review! (I think I'm making them a little tooo bit ooc. But I don't care, lol!) 


	3. Chapter 3

I bet the Otto-Peter and Peter-Otto thing are confusing...lol. Just remember it this way: usually, when we refer to someone, their name goes first. The Otto in Peter's body is Otto-Peter. The Peter in Otto's body is Peter-Otto. Just put it in order. Whew!

**C. D. Anders**-- Confuzzling..lol I hope that explaination helps!

**LadyKayoss**-- I love switcheroos! Plus, I was wondering why nobody ever thought of this before...lol

**Everyone else**-- Thanx for the reviews! You are so kind to enjoy my fanfic!

R & R!

* * *

Chapter 3-- Stuck in you

Angry and nervous, Peter popped a vein while searching through the pharmacy, looking for cold medicine. He was wearing the infamous brown and dirty trenchcoat, actuators hiding underneath, with the army pants and boots, and the fedora hat that Peter kinda grew to like.

"Why can't I just go home and take some cold medicine there?" He muttered under his breath. "Not only do I look like some homeless bum, I stink and I look like a perfect candidate for stealing!"

**Peter, that is because you are a homeless bum!**

Whatever. Peter found some decent cold medicine and took the barcode tag off, stuffing it in his pocket. He began to face the exit's direction, until he realized...he was stealing. For real. And that was the last of the kind of cold medicine that he snatched in the self...

_Omigod! Omigod! I'm actually stealing! I'm actually stealing!_

**Yes, Pete**, the actuators said sarcastically, **you're doing a good job**.

_No! It's wrong! I can't just steal cold medicine like that! What if a really sick child is in need for it, and they ran out of cold medicine because I stole the last one!_

**Parker, you're such a cold turkey.**

Peter scowled at the arms, which was still underneath his coat. He didn't realize that he was talking to them like decent people, which was a little too crazy to be accustomed with.

_Cold Turkey! You're calling me a cold Turkey! In case you don't notice, I'm Spider-man!_

Then get out of here with the medicine! Tylenol sells millions of medicine everyday, earning hundreds of thousands of dollars! They're just losing a little bit that's all.

Sighing, Peter nodded. _Well...I supposed you're right about that..._

Gulping at the thought of stealing, Peter began to walk fast, out of the aisle. He looked around, acting suspicious.

A little black lady was looking at him like he was weird. Oh my God, did she recognize him?

_Omigosh! _Peter gulped, his heart pumping over and over.

A bunch of little boys who were playing toy guns (that weren't brought yet) stopped playing, went over to Peter-Otto and waved hi. Peter chose to ignore them.

_Must. Walk. fast!_

Sweat overcame his thick brown eyebrows. He was stealing! He was stealing! His heart was pumping louder.

_Faster...faster! Not...too long!_

The old store clerk was checking someone's groceries out. He raised an eyebrow at Peter-Otto.

_Oh my god! He noticed me! Almost there, to the exit door!_ Peter walked faster and faster, making a quick but nervous wave at the store clerk.

**Parker, quit being a sissy,** The actuators complained.

_Oh you shut up!_ He snapped thoughtfully.

But then, Peter-Otto sneezed like a volcanic eruption. He was right in front of the door, by the store clerk.

His cold medicine somehow got its way out of his pocket.

Silence.

"Eh...?" Sweat and heavy breathing dominated his appearance. He was guilty already.

"Uh...sir...are you going to buy that?"

Peter-Otto looked at the confused store clerk and then at the medicine. "Uh..."

**Oh my God Parker! You can't even steal a single bottle of medicine! Pathetic! We'll take it from here!**

"B-but wait!" It was too late. The arms began snapping out, pushing the old store clerk backwards (but not killing him), with Peter grabbing the medicine and making a hellish run for it.

* * *

Otto was still blushing when he noticed something soooo horrible. He realized that he, himself, was also _naked_. Which, at the point, that he was witnessing _Parker_ naked. _Oy_, Otto-Peter thought, his face completely red. He began to look frantically around for underwear, until he spotted Peter's yesterday boxers.

"Whew..." Otto-Peter sighed, choosing to forget the latter episode. Now to find clothes. It wouldn't be too hard, considering that this is probably Peter's bedroom...but it is also _Mary-Jane's_ bedroom. And he doesn't know where the clothes are organized.

He first searched the dresser. Bad, bad choice. Inside of it, was a large collection of Mary Jane's bikinis and bras, with Otto's blush became purple.

"Now I'm not a pervert or anything..." Otto-Peter whispered, twitching. He closed the dresser, thinking that he should look for the closet _first_. _There it is!_

He looked in. "Now just wait a minute..." he muttered. Almost half of the closet were homemade Spider-man suits. _Hmmm... _For some reason, he took one and began to put one on.

"Whoa! Comfy!" He began to move around in it, laughing like a giggly child. He's finally wearing Spider-man's spandex suit! That was something to take notice about.

"Man, look at those muscles!" He began showing off his muscles in front of the mirror, smirking while squeezing his arms. "Awesome!"

"Ahem?"

A girl's voice was heard from the door. Sweating, Otto turned around to meet Mary Jane once more. "Going to work again, Spidey?" she had a worried tone.

"Oh, um..." Otto didn't know what to say. Did she know that Peter was Spider-man?

"But at least eat some breakfast, so you won't starve."

"Uh, yes...ma'am."

Mary Jane smiled and left the room. "5 minutes, Tiger!" she yelled out.

Otto-Peter was still twitching when he was looking for clothes to put over the costume.

* * *

"Now, Pete, I'm going to audition today, so uh, wish me luck!"

Otto-Peter was eating his breakfast, with Mary Jane already finished and already dressed, ready to go.

_Wow, she's done already?_ He thought_. I didn't know she's an actress..._

"Um, Good luck Mary Jane!" Otto-Peter blurted out, still enjoying his blueberry waffles. "I'll uh, wash the dishes for you."

"Aw, you're sweet!" Mary Jane approached up to Otto-Peter and gave him a quick peck (super-blush!). "You almost never do the dishes, since I understand that you're always busy saving lives..."

"Yeah, well," Otto-Peter gulped, forced-smiling, "we do share this apartment."

"Yup," Mary Jane sighed, "I supposed we do. Good luck with the crime-stopping, honey!"

"Knock'em down, red!" Otto said good-bye, having no idea where that come from. Mary Jane smiled warmly and blew a kiss goodbye, retreating to the outside.

"Knock'em down, red?"

Otto-Peter recognized that voice, turning around to the window behind him.

"What did that come from?" Himself, no, Peter! But still, in his body!

"I...dunno." Otto scratched his head and then went into a deep pause. He began to smirk, which followed into laughter.

Peter was confused. "Hey!" Peter snapped, "What's so funny?"

"I'm, ha ha, in your body!" Otto couldn't contain his laughter very much, "you're, ha ha, in mine!"

"That's not funny." Peter-Otto tried his very best to make a childish-innocent face.

"Thief!" Otto snickered, "that's my, haha,puppy-dog look!" He continued to laugh some more.

"Haw, haw," Peter spoke sarcastically, "can I come in?"

"Well, yeah, this is your house---oh, I mean_ my _house. Ha ha ha!"

Peter scowled at the very man that possessed his body, with soon his stomach growling (leaving Otto to laugh even more).

"Oh, ha ha, you want some waffles? We got plenty left!"

"Man, I'm starving! How many times a day do you eat?" Peter asked, taking off his trench and fedora hat. Otto finally controlled his laughter.

"Not much, it depends on how many hot dog stands I could find in every corner. Y'know, just to snatch 'em before the guy knows what hits him." Otto answered, making a breakfast plate for Peter. Peter made a sympathetic look at the guy behind blue eyes.

_I always wanted to help him out ever since he saved the city, but he continue to refuse...I guess our friendship's in a tight situation, that's why..._

**Really?** The actuators overheard his thoughts. **You wanted to help father?** Peter made a low frustrated groan.

Otto took notice. "What's up?"

"Ugh, can I ever have private thoughts without these arms interfering me?" Peter complained, lifting up the fork. "Yeah, yeah, I know, _'I told you so'_." Peter spoke before Otto could reply. The man in Peter's body smiled. "Is there ever a possible way to return to our normal selves?"

Otto sighed, drinking his glass of milk. "I don't know, Peter," Otto answered, helpless, "there must be a scientific way---or even spiritual way---that lead us here the first place."

Peter got into deep thinking. He knows that he and Otto both doesn't want to experience that same shock; besides, it looks like it'll be ages before it rains...

"But, I dunno," Otto smirked, sitting back, his arms holding his head, "I kinda like living again where I get a love life and no more back pains."

"Haw, haw, Octavius," said a sarcastic Peter, "don't even go there."

* * *

Expect chappie 4 sooner or later!


	4. Chapter 4

**LadyKayoss-** Lol! 'Wussiest thief ever!' that's true, that's true. Spidey never stole before, and he just wakes up having a nervous breakdown that he's not in his body anymore; and then all the sudden he steals on the same day? Well. Enjoy this chapter, my friend.(and I know I'd find ithardto resist if I get a chanceto put on the suit...if it fits me, lol)

**C. D. Anders-** Shiv! What's up man? He's reading my fanfic! SQUEE! Okay, uh, you seem hyper while reviewing... here's another chappie then! Enjoy!

Everyone else- Thanx for reviewing! And now we're back to reading up chapter 4 of Swap shock courtesy of the very odd but Ottophilic mind of me!

(read and review!)

* * *

Chapter 4— The Cat fight

Peter-Otto felt stupid. Here he was, standing in the opposite side of the front apartment room from Otto-Peter, who was just as confused as he.

Peter-Otto was without the trenchcoat and was wearing "Peter's" spare over-sized shirt and jogging pants and socks. The four actuators poked four holes in his shirt (and Peter sighed in annoyance of that fact).

Otto-Peter, in the other hand, took advantage of being free from the arms, by wearing a clean buttoned shirt and khaki pants. His hair was messy and...curled("Hey! Why you curl my hair for!" says Peter, "Why did you _straighten_ my hair like that then?" say Otto.).

Both men, after breakfast, were given the chance to get dressed and all. And now they're working together to think of something to bring each other back.

"In the count of three," Otto explained out, "both of us will run towards each other."

"For what particular reason again?" Peter smirked, acting smug and sarcastic.

"To get our bodies back, duh!" Otto scowled. "Just cooperate with me so we could get on with this!"

"Whatever. How do we know this isn't going to work?" Peter got into a runner's position.

"I _don't_ know, Peter! We are both _scientists_, and we must experiment _something_, correct?" Otto got himself in a runner's position. "Ready? One..."

"THREE!" Screamed an embarrassed Peter Parker, hurriedly running at the other man so he could get on with it.

"Damn," sighed a confused and annoyed Otto who proceeded the same, though just one step behind.

They began to run--

**Watch father run!**

**Yay father!**

--they crashed into each other---

**Is this going to work?**

**I have nooooo idea...there was no logic to this.**

BANG!

"OW!" screamed both men, who each collapsed to the ground.

"Goddammit," Otto cursed, "that hurts..."

"Any more of your _brilliant_ plans, doc?" a sarcastic Peter sat up, massaging his forehead.

"How about you shut up?"

* * *

Later on in the same apartment, Peter and Otto both sat on the couch, ice packs in their foreheads. Otto, mumbling, turned on the TV.

_"---there were sighting of Doctor Octopus in the east side of New York," the news, "who was later spotted at a Walgreens stealing what possibly could be drugs. Here is an amateur footing of the earlier sightings..."_

The TV shows Peter-Otto from earlier that morning, running and screaming like he was on fire.

"Wha?" Otto would've laughed, if that wasn't _his _body. "What the hell was that, Pete!"

"Well, _sooorry_! I didn't wake up in the right side of the bed."

Then they showed a store camera's footing where Peter-Otto sneezed and dropped the cold medicine at the store.

_"Here is New York's question: is Doctor Octopus on drugs, or does he have a cold? Investigators will investigate more in this matter."_

Peter began to chuckle. "Doc Ock on drugs, he he."

Otto flipped the channels. "Haw haw, Parker. It's not like I'm humiliated enough."

"So...what are we going to do? I don't wanna stay stuck in this fat lardof a body!"

Otto shot a look at Peter. "I'm not _that_ fat," Otto growled, "just big-boned. I have muscles too, you know."

"Yeah right." Peter raised his arm and showed him the 'big' arm. "This thing is gotta be worth 6 inches in width...of fat!"

Otto stood up and lifted his shirt. "What about you, _bony-boy_? Turning dyslexic?" Otto was determined to take defense.

"What are you talking about? I'm not bony! I got a perfectly good, _fat_-decent (mind you), body!" Peter stood up. "Plus, I have more muscles than you!"

"Toothpick!"

"Over-weight king!"

"Donut-hole weight!"

"Calorie addict!"

"Skinny schmuck!"

"Lardo retardo!"

"Ashley-Olsen-weight wanna-be!"

"Oreo-hog!"

"Gay-tights clown!"

"Sushi food!" Peter began to shove Otto.

"Pajama boy!" Otto shoved back.

"Fatty fat fat!"

They began to wrestle in the apartment.

"Reckless, immature brat!"

"Fatty fat fat...fat!"

"Oh, you're gonna get it now, sucker!" Otto gritted his teeth, hitting Peter continuously with the couch pillow.

"Hey! Ay! I got a headache!" Peter crawled around the floor, getting hit continuously over and over. He screamed in thought to the arms. _Why aren't you guys helping me?_

**We are very loyal to our father, Parker, and if he wants to beat you or his body up, then so be it.**

_Wussies_.

**Besides, you "children" needs to solve it your selves.**

Peter stopped and took another pillow, beating 'Ock' back at him. They were beating each other up, soon laughing at this childish behavior. Otto calling Peter names? That ain't right...

"Peter?"

Both men stopped to the sound of a woman's voice. Otto panicked. Is that MJ? But it came from the window. Both men looked.

There was a woman in tight black leather, with silver long hair and stunning blue eyes. She stood confused. Spidey and Ock beating each other up with pillows? What's going on here?

"Oh, hi Cat. Whoa, whoops..." Peter-Otto gasped his mouth.

"Octopus? How did you know my name? We didn't meet, did we?"

"Cat...?" Otto-Peter looked from Peter-Otto to the woman at the window. What the hell...?

"Peter, what's going on?"

"W-we can explain." Peter blurted out once more and shut his mouth again.

Otto began to scowl. Is this what he thinks this is?

"Uh, excuse me, 'Cat'," Otto raised a pointing finger before she talks, "can 'Otto' and I have a word with each other, alone?"

"Ooookay...?" poor girl, so confused.

"Come on, Pete, I mean Otto," Otto muttered, pulling the man in his body to the bedroom and closed the door.

Cat watched confusingly. _Are they like, gay or something? _She thought to herself. _No, Spidey couldn't, he loves MJ. Maybe he's bisexual. He's always whining how he couldn't save Ock from 'drowning'...

* * *

_

Peter was confused as well. "What did you want to say? Why couldn't you say it back there?"

"You're cheating Mary Jane," Otto assumed, crossing his arms. "I am not very happy with that. I thought you knew better!"

"What? No! I'm not cheating on her!" Peter laughed, "Black Cat is my friend! She sometimes help me with the crime-fighting and stuff. She often gives me female advice to help me with my relationship with Mary Jane and stuff. No, no sexual advice."

"Uh-huh. Cheater."

"I'm not a cheater!"

"Okay, fine, I'll believe you, but if I get any unwanted advances from your lady friend, I'm telling MJ everything."

"Whatever." Peter shugged. "What are we going to do with her? She's very confused. First we were pillow-fighting, then you tell me to talk to you alone."

"I dunno—"

The door knocked twice. "Peter? Ock? Are you _ladies_ okay?"

"Let's tell her," Peter nodded, "maybe she could help. We can't tell Mary Jane, she'd freak out."

"And she won't?" Otto raised a brow. "Okay, fine..."

Peter-Otto hurriedly opened the door, "Felicia, you need to come in quick!"

"What's the hurry?"

"Sit here." Peter-Otto had Cat sit on top of the unmade bed.

"Okay, where to begin...?" Otto-Peter asked, realizing that this won't be easy...

"Felicia, you know me as Doc Ock, right?" Peter began, pointing to himself.

"Uh...yeah?"

"I'm Doc Ock, but, I'm not."

Felicia made a funny look. "Huh?"

"A-and this is Peter, but he's not either."

"W-what are you guys saying? Peter, what is he saying?"

Otto-Peter looked at Peter-Otto and then at Felicia. "Listen, whoever is in this body, the same person you knew before, the same guy you talk to and give advice to is in this body over there. _My_ body."

"_Your_...body?"

"Yeah. And I am—whoever occupied Doc Ock's body---is in this body."

"Felicia, to make things short and uncomplicated, me and Otto...we both swapped bodies."

Felicia was quiet. She looked from Peter-Otto and rolled her eyes over to Otto-Peter, and back and forth. Then, she began to laugh like she was crazy.

"Ha ha ha haha!"

Otto sighed at Peter. Peter shugged.

"Ha ha, okay, ha, lemme get this straight," Felicia tried to control her laughter, "you, Otto no, Pete, is in Doc Ock's body, right?"

Peter nodded cheerfully. "Yeah! Yeah!"

"And you, Doctor Octopus, you're in Spider-man's body?"

Otto nodded slowly. "Yeah, unfortunately."

Felicia laughed like crazy once more.

"You guys, ha ha, has got to be messing with me! Certainly, I don't know where you got these ideas from, or maybe you guys were trying to flirt with me or something, but I am not stupid, okay?"

Otto shrugged. "I knew she wouldn't believe us."

"Well, even if you boys did 'swap'," Felicia spoke, making the quotation mark sign with her two hands and fingers, "how do you guys suppose of why you guys swapped in the first place?"

"I have been thinking about it for a while," Otto-Peter suggested, "but I think that by a simple law of electromagnetism and Hobbes' law of hormonal and personality changes that due to the identities in this dimensions of one living creature to another in body is the same equations of when it was battery tested to switch an apple's insides with an orange's outsides and vice versa and with the radiowaves transmitted from one living organism to another organism, we could just naturally wake up one morning believing that Peter is Otto and Otto is Peter, or unless due to Pascal's law of switching memories that we both have sudden amnesia and we accidentally recovered each other's memories, therefore leaving Peter to believe that he is me because he has my memories or knowledge or personality and leaving me to believe that I was Peter because I have his memories and knowledge and personality as well. But either cannot be because both must be triggered by of high energy through such speed of 1,000,000 gigliowatts minus kilowatts per milisecond, but that is real, real, fast, though both of us were electrocuted at the same time last night. But unless by Locke's law of gravitational electricity movement blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

While Otto-Peter blurts out on and on like an energizer bunny, a wide-eyed strickened Cat and a laughing Peter-Otto looked at each other wierdly.

"Oookay..." Felicia nervously laughed to Peter-Otto, "I believe you guys now. Peter...right? Okay. This is soooo _Freaky Friday_ or _The Chick_!."

"You're telling me. I'm stuck in this body! Would you ever think I'd go off blabbing on and on like that?"

Cat giggled. "Sometimes. You both are nerds!"

"Haw haw. Uh, Otto? You can stop now. Take a breath!"

"—and so I need a simple demonstration with two light bulbs and two...what?" Otto haven't realized he was still talking.

Felicia was giggling some more. "Breathe, Otto! Breathe!" Peter jokingly tapped his friend's shoulder.

"Oh, damn, I did it again. I hope I didn't bore you guys too bad."

"Ha! Remember when we first met? We were blabbing on and on to each other, and even Rosie fell asleep while reading her book and we still were talking!" Peter-Otto elbowed his friend.

"Yeah, its geekfest in here! Look, guys, it is just...too freaky for me. I'm going to go home and try to figure something out. Maybe I'll talk to Harry about it, see what he could make out of it."

"Wait, what? Harry? Like, Harry Osborn?" Otto-Peter was confused. "W-we can't tell anyone! Well, just not yet. We just switched this morning."

"Relax! Harry knows I'm Spider-man now. Yeah, Cat, help us in anyway on how to find out how to get our bodies back. Please."

Felicia smiled, ready to leave the room to leave the apartment. "Hey, what are friends for anyway? Well, later then!"

She left out the window. The boys watched her go and said bye.

"Well, that was a cheerful heroine," Otto crossed his arms.

"Yup, one of a kind. Though...ha ha," Peter smirked, "'Hobbes' law of hormonal and personality changes'? 'Pascals' law of switching memories'? 'Locke's law of gravitational electricity'...what, 'movement'?"

"I honestly don't _know_, Parker! I had to make up something to have her believe that Ock would be me."

"Though, the apples and oranges thing is kinda cute, the way you said of how the outside of an apple would switch to have the inside of an orange and so forth."

"Ah, you actually paid attention!" Otto pointed jokingly at Peter.

* * *

Okay, lol, I'm stopping before anyone falls asleep here! I actually didsome references in this chapter, one from "Falling feels like flying" by erinflanagin (in the last chapter...very similar from the last piece...sorry bud, couldn't resist!), Freaky Friday and The Chick(both are movies about 'switcheroos') and from the Boy Genius comics ("fatty fat fat", "Oreo-hog").

What? You never heard of Boy Genius? Then goto nicklogic dot com slash boygenius! You must read them if you're an Ottophilic (Otto-lovin'!) person!

sayonara,

Silver.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa. Hello? Anyone here? Where is everybody?

Ha ha, sorry I have taken so long! I have been a bitch, leaving you guys waiting, and I didn't mean to. You guys have been very patient and I thank you. Hopefully I will tackle my curse of writer's block and get into the habit, as if my life depended on it! Maybe a few death threats or two would keep me in check...let's try that.

Anyway, onto the next episode! And again, I must really, really apologize for not updating in ages. As a freshman in high school, things have been entirely new to me...and now it is summer and I have plenty of time in my hands. Thank you for your cooperation.

* * *

Chapter 5: Peter's prized first place science fair trophy 

One of the worst things about swapping with someone else whose life is entirely different from yours is that you wouldn't know how they do their profession at work. Thankfully for Otto though, Peter doesn't have a profession--he spends his days in gay tights saving people's lives, also taking and posing pictures for himself for a living. Otto could only smirk at the irony of it all. _Sly, Parker, sly_, he thought. Peter spent all morning teaching Otto how to use his Spidey powers; it proved to be a lot harder than the ex-villain thought.

"Dammit Otto! You got some web in my eyes!" Peter sighed irritably, taking the sticky substance off his face. Otto was practicing how to shoot out web, but it would go off bouncing off the walls, web substance everywhere.

"Well, _excuse me_ for skipping superhero class,"Otto said sarcastically, crossing his arms. "It wasn't very fun when you put web stuff in my eyes, so there."

Peter went to a closet full of crap, and found an old dart board. "Here, practice your aiming at this thing. I'm going to clean up in here." Peter hung it up in the back of the front door.

Otto pulled back his sleeves, eyeing the dart board carefully. He looked at his wierd wrist, watching how there's an opening where the web goes through. How did Peter even knew how to shoot out spider web? Strange, how the idea of having your fingers showing a rock sign was the very way how to swing. Did Peter go into some rock concert and accidentally shot out some web?

Otto looked at the center point of the dart board, pointing at it with his hands. He hesitated for a few seconds, before making a rock sign, shooting out a glob of web.

_Splat!_

Otto's eyes widened. Did he see it right? Did he made the center point shot?

"Cool..." He smirked, looking at his wrist then back at the dart board. He did it again.

Perfect shot.

He shoots three times, each glob of web topping each other.

He shoots facing forward, facing backward, in between the legs, with both hands or with one.

He was doing dances while shooting out. He boredly read a book while shooting out. He climbed the ceiling. Drank a glass of orange juice. Did the dishes.Even the laundry.

But what he did not do was with his eyes closed. In each, he'd look in the corner of his eyes for safety measures. He then felt he was used to shooting out web, and then shot with his eyes closed.

But did he made it?

_Splat!_

Of course not.

Instead, Otto shot at what looked like Peter's prized first place science fair trophy, which happened to be sitting right next to the front door. And it was tipping over back and forth. Moving wobbly. Too close to the edge.

Otto flapped his arms in panic. "_Oh crap_!" he whispered with dread.

Then the trophy finally made it's decision to fall to the hard apartment floor. Otto tried to dive over to save the golden trophy...

**CRASH!**

"Otto, what the hell was that?" Peter yelled from the back rooms, probably still trying to get something to get the spider webs off the furniture (he's gone for a while...).

The trophy smashed in a million pieces. Otto cursed under his breath, unsure what to do. Boy, Peter's going to have a ball game with this!

"Uh," Otto nervously went down to the broken science fair trophy, where it seems like Peter have gotten it from the 9th grade science fair. "It's nothing! R-really!"

"Are you sure?" Peter called out, "It sounded like you broke a glass or something..."

If anything, a true science geek knows better than to damage another science geek's prized first place trophy.

Otto freaked out and felt what seems to be a spidey sense, giving him a major headache. So, in a split second, he brushed the broken trophy fragments underneath the couch next to it (he'll fix it later), replacing the trophy's place with a vase of Mary Jane's flowers.

Peter entered in the front room, confused. "What was that noise?"

"I dunno."

Both older men stared at each other in silence where you would only laugh at. Otto's face was sweating like mad and nervous. Peter's face was wide eyed and confused.

"Uh...okay...?"

_Brriiingggg!_

Otto jumped at the sudden sound of Peter's cell phone, safe in his pocket. Peter flinched, then rolled his eyes. "Who is it?"

Otto nodded and lifted the cell phone, to see it was a call from the Daily Bugle. "Hello?"

"PARKER!" there came the booming voice of the ever lovin' Jameson, probably smoking his fifth cigar for the morning.

Otto jumped at the man's gruff yell, not used to the loudness of the Daily Bugle editor.

"Y-yes sir---"

"GET YOUR FREAKN ASS OVER HERE! WE NEED YOU TO SHOOT SOME PICTURES OF THE WEB MENACE!"

Peter was giggling at Jameson's outburst, it was a good thing he's taking a break from being Peter Parker for a while.

"Okay--"

"THEN GET THE HELL OVER HERE OR ELSE YOU'RE FIRED!"

Then he hang up. Otto blinked a few times.

"I didn 't do anything..."

"Oh, don't worry about JJ," Peter was still laughing, "you do not know how many times he fired me and 'unfired' me."

"Then I better go then," Otto nodded, still shookened from Jameson's outburst, "I'll train later."

Peter nodded and gave Otto the jacket he wears all the time and the Daily bugle ID tag. He also gave him his lucky camera from Uncle Ben and some money in the wallet. Otto hadn't started with swinging yet.

"Here, you'll need these," Peter gave Otto some pictures he already took from yesterday, "I'll teach you how to take pictures.See ya!"

"Don't I have to go to school?" Otto was reminded suddenly of his old friend Curt, eager to see him again.

"No, today's Sunday. I get a break today."

Otto nodded at Peter's response and made his famous salute. "See ya."

Before Otto could leave the apartment, Peter took notice of Mary Jane's flower vase.

"Where did that come from? Wasn't something else there a minute ago?"

"I dunno."

Both men stared at each other again.

"I'm going!" Otto broke the silence and stormed out the apartment.

"Bye!" Peter chirped, closing the door. Then he eyed the vase some more.

"Wasn't there a prized first place science fair trophy of mine, that I stupidly placed there for no reason but only to be knocked over and destroyed by the guy that's practicing dangerously how to shoot out web, there a minute ago? Hmmm..." Peter thought some more, then shrugged and went to clean up the furniture of the spider web.

"Guess not."

* * *

Whoa, Peter's clueless than I originally thought! So much for his prized first place science fair trophy! 

This may seem like a short chapter, but I'm going to keep doing that until my old habits come back. New ideas are sure to come!

Next: Otto's continuously yelled at by JJJ, getting flirts from Betty Brant, and someone ate the last damn oreo cookies in the vending machine! Plus, your friendly neighborhood Doctor Octopus is soon to come!


	6. Chapter 6

Okay! An update! I've been somewhat inspired to write some more due to after watching the Spider-Man 3 trailer on Yahoo! Movies. So now, it is my priority to finish all stories I placed on "hiatus" before the next movie starts. C'mon people! Death threats! I need the toughest motivation out there!

**Song with no soul**-- Yeah, I know you're wondering and getting impatient about the sequel of Of Honey and Bees...but I decided to delete Octopus High and Timeless because it is killing me. I still have them in files somewhere, but I decided to only write fanfics one at a time. I'm going to finish this first, then update, revise,and finish League of Eight, then write the HB sequel. And I mightwrite a new story and abandon Timeless, but I'll still have the ideas and the song-fic chapters written.Besides, there were stuff in the fanfics I deleted that I needed to change anyway, since I learned a whole lot about our favorite eight-limbed fellow. (And I don't know why I did the tylenol-drug thing anyway...but I did get drunk and floppy with it once. It was odd. And Peter-Otto had a cold. It was cold medicine.)

**Everyone else--** Thank you for the reviews! They are sweet and gives me confidence that this will turn out good. I hope you all will enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Cigars are nasty and second-hand smoking kills! 

Otto stood in the elevator, waiting while it goes up to the 16th floor of the _Daily Bugle_ building. He hummed the Mozart tune that served as the elevator music, rocking slowly back and forth with his hands in front of him. He had gotten here by Peter's small yellow, cool vespa scooter, fighting through bothersome traffic. _Wait until I can swing to here..._

When the elevator reached the editor's office floor, Otto had to walk through the lobby. He had noticed a pack of 100 calories Oreo cookies in the vending machines there, giving himself a reminder to get it later.

Walking into the office, where it is full of _Daily Bugle _employees and writers, Otto didn't know where or what to do next.

Looking around nervously, he found the water fountain and walked up to drink from it, until a large black man stopped him.

"Hi Peter!" the black man said.

"Uh...hi.." Otto tried not to blink and made a forced smile. _What was his name?_

"JJ is waiting for you in that office there," he pointed to a separate room where a grumpy old man is smoking a cigar crazily, "but I have to talk to him first. Wait for me for a few minutes, 'kay?" Otto saw his ID tag. Robbie. _Whew!_

"O-okay... Robbie. I'll just wait here then."

Robbie smiled and nodded, leaving to enter the Editor's room. The idea of drinking water left his mind, and Otto sat in an empty chair that sat next to a secretary woman's desk. He was fumbling nervously on Peter's camera, wishing they could hurry up.

"Hi Peter!" the secretary woman, who was typing, smiled dreamily-looking at Peter.

"Uh...h-hi..." he looked at the lady's name crest at the front of the desk. _Betty Brant, head secretary of the Daily Bugle_. "H-hi... Brant-- uh, Betty, uh--"

Betty let out a giggle. _Giggle?_ "Ha ha, you're so funny Peter!"

Otto nodded nervously, giving out a nervous laughter. There were silence between them in a busy newsroom.

"So...uh...nice weather today..." Otto started, obviously nervous and bored.

"Yeah! I know! The weatherman said that the clouds are clearing up today!"

Otto nodded, but felt fustrated in his mind._ Damn...and I was kinda hoping that we'd get struck again so I can get outta this mess,_ he thought.

But Otto would only think this in a situation like this. He liked it earlier, to actually sleep in a comfortable warm bed, to be with someone who at least loves him and makes breakfast for him in the mornings...to watch TV again...to have a good bath...

Otto blinked from his thoughts, then looked through some of the photos inside his backpack to cure his boredom. _They're actually kinda good shots,_ Otto smiled, _for someone who spends his days kicking my ass and posing like some super model in gay tights._

Otto was kinda noticing that Betty Brant kept giving him quick glances.

Otto looked at her.

She looked at the computer screen.

Otto looked back at his pictures.

Betty looked at him again.

_Um..._Otto thought.

He looked at her, she looked at the screen. He looked at the pictures, she looked at him.

If this were anime, a big drop of sweat would've formed in his face. Otto looked around and saw a magazine. He put up his pictures and got up to get it, and went back to his seat. _Heh, Time magazine._

Betty was looking at him again. Annoyed, but patient, Otto was reading the magazine. Well, actually fake reading. He was very uncomfortable about Betty's stares.

Then, at the right moment, Otto looked at Betty straight in the eye. She couldn't move from this one. "Yes?" he asked.

"O-oh..." Otto could see Betty's blush, "I...uh, like your hair. You curled it!"

Otto placed his hand on his goldenrod hair, "...thank you?"

"And you looked kinda cuter with those geeky glasses. Though, you were handsome without it."

Otto blinked. _Cute? Handsome? _"Uh, thank you."

Betty just giggled some more, then went back to work. Otto, his eyes twitching, went back to reading the newspaper. Odd...

Then, Robbie stepped out of Jameson's office room, calling out for Otto-peter, "You're up!"

* * *

Peter couldn't stand it any longer. There were nothing to do in the house! Boring church shows are on TV, and he didn't feel like cleaning up the house some more. He did, surprisingly, finished up his homework all yesterday, until Otto showed up on the news again. Mary Jane had forced him to finish his work, and he did so at a fast pace so he could catch Doc Ock. The actuators were oddly quiet all morning, and Peter didn't feel like talking to them. 

So, to cure his boredom, Peter went outside for a walk. He took Otto's trenchcoat (so in case MJ came back), his other cellphone, some money, and house keys, locking the door and leaving the apartment building. The actuators were tucked safely underneath his trenchcoat.

**So Peter, where are we going this morning? **All four actuators spoke to him in his mind.

_I dunno...just for a walk._

**Remember, no crime fighting! **There were a strong, demanding voice in this one. We'll call him Bossy.

"What?" Peter-otto stopped in the sidewalk among the crowd, suddeningly yelling it out. "I can't do crime fighting?"

**Hey, why can't he do whatever he wants to do? **This one sounded innocent. We'll call him...Happy.

**Father is a supervillain, not a superhero.**

"No, that other one is right, I can do whatever the hell I want to do!" Other passer-bys were looking at Peter like he was a nutcase. Wierd guy...

**So? We let father be whatever he wants to be. He wanted to recreate the machine and steal at the bank, Peter wants to save lives! **Happy cried.

**Are you taking our enemy's side? **

**Um...not really?**

**Traitor!**

_Hey, calm down you guys,_ Peter thought. They were having a civil war in his head.

**Thank you Mr. Peter! **

**Traitor!**

_Guys, stop fighting, I'm trying to keep my cover, do you want us caught?_

**Sorry Mr. Peter...**

**I apologize.**

**Geez, what abunch of babies...**said a lazy-sounding actuator. We'll call him Lazy.

The forth one seemed always quiet. We'll call him Mute.

**Hey! So uncalled for! **Both Bossy and Happy yelled at the same time.

_Um...hey look! I'm going to buy an ice cream cone_, Peter looked over and found an ice cream stand on the street. He took out five dollars from his wallet to go and buy one.

**Yay! ICE CREAM!**

**No, Parker! You can't just approach to them like that, he'll recognize you! **

**(Yawn.)**

**...Fire.**

_Relax, it's just some simple ice cream cone! Damn, it is so hot out here, I guess it is global warming._ Peter walked to the Ice-cream man and asked for a Banana-chocolate ice cream pop that was packaged.

_See? It wasn't so bad._

**Banana and chocolate? Father always get the oreos cookies and cream.**

**Ice cream!**

**(Yawn.)**

**...fire.**

The Ice-cream man gave him his ice cream and change, before Peter-otto could blink at Mute's last comment. _Huh? What did you say?_

**I said that Father likes oreo cookies and cream?**

**Ice cream?**

**(Yawn?)**

_No...the quiet one said something._

Peter could mentally see all three actuators each looking at Mute with odd glances. He never say anything.

**...fire**, Mute spoke again.

**Yay! He said fire!** Happy chirped.

_Fire?_ Peter paused before opening his ice cream.

**...fire.**

_Where?_

**Approxiately 1.5 miles away, past the corner of Elm street in the Trinity Elm Apartment Complex. The moisture in the air changed through 47 percent and there is a major increase in carbon dioxide in approxiately 68 percent.**

Peter stood there, shocked.

The ice cream man looked at him strangely. "Hey mister, are you going to eat your ice cream or what?"

**Hey look! A black cloud!**

**Before you start Parker--**

Peter began to run, as fast as he could with Otto's legs and the actuator's weight, at the sight of a black cloud that could be seen on top of a building.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS PARKER!" 

"Uh..."

"WHERE'S THOSE PICTURES FROM LAST NIGHT!"

"Well..."

"YOU'RE FIRED!"

Otto just came in there, blinking. He didn't even show the pictures yet. He took out the pictures Peter gave him and set it on the desk.

"Never mind, you're unfired. Sit down!"

J. Jonah Jameson's commanding voice led Otto to sit down at first sound. Jonah was looking through the pictures, skimming through them, not really paying attention to them.

Otto's eyes began to water as he made a cough. Jonah's office is polluted! You would've thought that they wouldn't allow smoking in office buildings, but with Jonah the editor and possibly owner of the whole thing...

"These pictures are boring! Pathedic! What, you were giving Spider-man a fashion show or something!"

Otto blinked a few times, trying to fight the urge not to have his eyes water. He watched disgustedly as he could see Jonah's bad yellow stinky teeth.

_Wait a minute..._Otto thought, remembering his old body and how he smoked cigars in several occasions, _I smoke too!_ He made another cough.

_Peter must have a different reaction to smoking then. He always seemed the type to have asthma or something..._

Jonah smoked in his big cigar, placing down the photos violently onto the desk, with an obvious pissed face. He then breathed out the smoke, the poisonous gas aimed right at Otto-peter's face. Otto tried not to cough, but failed miserably.

"These pictures suck!"

"(Cough) Well..(cough)"

"Never mind. $500 for these, give Ms. Brant this check, she's outside. Bye-bye."

In a split minute, Otto was already outside Jonah's office, his check in hand, where JJ forced him out. He blinked his red eyes.

"Peter!" Betty motioned for Otto to come, and he did so. He gave her his check, and she signed it.

"How can you survive in an office this close to him?" Otto asked, wiping the water out of his eyes. "It's practicallya gas factoryin there!"

"He's always been like that. Why do you ask now?" She sweetly gave him back his check.

"Uh...never mind. Good bye Ms. Brant." Otto gave her a 'salute'. Betty blushed.

Otto then remembered of the 100 calories oreo cookies left in the vending machine, taking a dollar out his pocket. Before he could leave the Daily Bugle office room, Jonah Jameson pushed Otto out the way. He was holding a filled ash tray.

"MOVE IT PARKER!"

"Yes sir?"

Otto obeyed, waited a minute, then went into the lobby. Jonah was by the vending the machine and an ash tray and trash can. He was dumping the ash onto the trash before noticing the oreo cookies.

"Hey look! 100 calories oreo cookies! I never tried one before." Jonah placed a dollar in the vending machine to get the oreo cookies out, opening it. "Hah, it is the last one in there too! I'm lucky."

Otto only wished that he could scream at the Daily Bugle editor.

* * *

Remember kiddies! Never do drugs or smoke, even when our favorite tentacled villain smoked a cigar once in the middle of the movie! It is nasty, yellows your teeth, makes you reek of nicotine, addicting, gives you lung cancer, and kills you and other people that have been near you too long. 

And poor Otto, oreos are his life.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been gone from vacation and now school is ready to start! Am I still up for it...we'll see...

Damn, 40 reviews. But most of them are way old. And I just noticed it. Thanks for your kindness! Here's an update!

* * *

Chapter 7: Every Spidey story seems to have a house on fire

Peter stopped by the time he faced a flaring apartment building, no fire trucks in sight just yet. Bossy was itching to escape from underneath the trenchcoat, but was not ready to blow their cover just yet; Happy (looking through Peter-otto's eyes) watched the flares with childish glee, lazy didn't care, and Mute is mute.

**Parker--**

_People are dying! I have to save them!_

**But--**

_I don't care if it ruins Otto's reputation for evil! I'm going to save some lives!_

Bossy could only sigh in annoyance as Peter-otto began to run in all his might, some passer-bys telling him to stop before he kills himself.

"YAAAAHHHHH!" Peter ran like a manic and jumped up, but because he didn't have his spider abilities and the actuators were heavy, he fell face flat. Peter groaned painfully.

"Are you okay Mister?" Someone came to Peter in confusion.

**What an idiot**, Lazy commented.

**Oh! Are you okay Mr. Peter? You could've just told us and we could get you inside the building...**

_Ugh...totally forgotten...God, make me miss my body even more...how high did I even jump?_

**...Approximately 4 inches to the max...**Mute replied. Peter groaned even more.

**Sigh, if you're going to save lives, it requires training, strategy, and professionalism,** Bossy said bossily, **you on the other hand just run up to a burning building without any idea who or what is in there, you are not used to Father's body and had no formal training, and not really a professional hero.**

_Damn, you sound like J. Jonah Jameson...no one needs to plan when people are dying! Are you going to help me or not?_

**I will, Mr. Peter!**

**...whatever...**

**I guess I'll need to watch over Father's body...**

Smiling, Peter shook his head and bolted up, shocking the people around him, hiding the ice cream in his pocket and taking out Otto's black sunglasses.

"Look out New York! Here comes your friendly neighborhood Doctor Octopus!" with that, all four arms bolted out and carried Peter-otto inside the building in fire to save the remaining people inside.

* * *

"Harry! Where are you!" Cat jumped in the balcony of Harry Osborn's home, knocking on his window door. Harry, who was sitting on his desk writing a business letter, jumped at the sudden knock.

"Cat?" Harry blinked, getting up and opening the door.

"Hey handsome! We have trouble." Black Cat walked in his office with her arms crossed. Harry closed the door.

"Really? What trouble? Is it Peter?" Ever since Harry found out about Peter being Spider-man and his dad being the Green Goblin, he had been avoiding his ex-best friend for a long time. It made Peter feel even more guilty and depressed about not telling him sooner.

Felicia, all so fed up with Peter's moping when he was so much better and healthier before, _forced_ Peter to work things out with his best friend. And they did. They _just_ talked. No punches exchanged, no blood spilled, no Mary Jane being kidnapped, nobody died. They just solved it _diplomatically_. Hey, maybe men really do need a woman's touch after all.

"Well, kinda. And Doc Ock as well."

"Doctor Octopus? Otto...Octavius?" Harry got into offensive, ready to bolt to his hideout where he hid his father's Green Goblin outfit. Harry decided to help Peter in crime fighting, studying some of the best martial arts and self-defense training. He would've taken the OZ vial, but Peter warned that it was probably the source of all the madness of his dad in the first place.

"Yeah...but they're aren't bumping heads with each other. It is quite wierd..." Felicia had no idea how toexplain this. She knew Harry would think she's insane; she wouldn't believe it herself.

"As in?"

"You have to see it to believe it."

* * *

Otto-peter rode on the vespa scooter, ready to go back home. He had often thought that maybe he could go and visit his old friend Curt and give him a scare, but now that he thinks about it, the thought makes him nervous. Maybe he'll say hello Monday.

He rode the scooter and traffic is extremely hateful as always, so he decided to ride over the sidewalk.

"Huh?" For some reason his,what did Peter call it? Spider Instinct? Spidey-sense? Yeah, Spidey-sense (the name is so likely Peter) keep going off in his mind, at the sight of a burning apartment complex that is near Peter's apartment.

"Hmm..no way," Otto mumbled, trying to imagine the idea that Peter is over there acting the hero again. "I better check it out."

* * *

It didn't take too long after all.

There wasn't alot of people inside, with those he couldn't get to probably, but sadly, already dead. Just an infant, some old lady and her thirteen cats, an old black guy in need of meds, and some teenager that is probably too high to escape. But other than that, most of the people escaped.

The people around Peter-otto looked at him like a maniac, confused and scared at the same time. The firefighters came, didn't really bother thinking about arresting Peter at the moment, but is thankful he is saving people in time when they couldn't. But then, some screaming and ranting mother came to Otto in courage of everyone else.

"Please! Please! My daughter is in there!"

Peter nodded. "Which floor ma'am?"

"6th. Please save her!"

Peter jumped up into a 6th window that didn't have flames sticking out, two of the arms protecting him from the flames and falling debris, two other moving him around and knocking over the doors.

"Where are you little girl?" He screamed, and in response, heard a muffled cry for help. "Hold on!"

He went into the source apartment of the cry, where the girl was contiuously screaming and crying for him.

"Tell me where you are!" Peter screamed back, annoyed that she wasn't running out for him.

"In here!" It came from the closet. Sighing, Peter walked to a closet where the floor looked like it was about to fall, and had the arms open the door from afar.

"AAHH!" She screamed at the sight of the actuators.

"Come on! They don't bite! (made her scream louder) Jeez, it is either me or the damn floor!" Peter had the arms force the girl to come with him by carrying her, and they made a large run and leaped over the flaming window.

"Oh thank you!" Peter heard the mother by the time he landed on the ground, holding a shaking girl with his flesh and blood arms. "No problem," Peter smiled, letting her go. The mother and daughter were soon clinging to each other.

"Thanks,D-doctor Ock,"the chief firefighter thanked Peter, "we'll take it from here."

"Uh...You're welcome." Peter really wanted to leave.

**Mr. Peter, Ice cream! You forgot about it!**

_Huh? Oh yeah, my ice cream..._ Peter took out his banana and chocolate ice cream that was still packaged inside the plastic. He saw the crying child he saved (who's still hugging her mom) and thought he should give it to her.

"Here ya go," Peter said and gave her his ice cream.

The girl stopped crying and lets go of her mother. "Hey, that's my favorite!" she gleefully took his ice cream and wasted no time opening it. Peter smiled, turning to leave.

"Hey!" Peter stopped, to face the girl once more. A thank you? No.

"It melted! Stinkin ass wipe!" She kicked Peter-otto in the shins and Peter yelped in pain.

* * *

lol "Stinkin Ass wipe". Love the sound of that! Oh, and you might see some words stuck together...it is not my fault! Fanfictiondot net's editor program or something seem to screw up some words whenever I save. Please be cooperative about these mistakes, and thank you. 


End file.
